


I Missed This

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Because he gets fucked in the end, Crosshair doesn't mind, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nemesis Prime is still inside of Optimus Prime, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: After the events with Quintessa the Autobots with their human friends try to find a solution to restore their planet to its former glory.But Optimus has different things on mind. Or a certain mech.





	I Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> Why this pairing?   
> The way Crosshairs talks about Optimus Prime.

Optimus gazed into a wall from the spot where he was sitting and vented a hot air out of his system. He and other bot and a Dinobot stayed at the base to guard it while the rest went out to find a solution in restoring their home planet Cybertron.

Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, Grimlock, Slug, Scorn, Cade, Vivien, Izzy and Sqweekz headed where the last battle against Quintessa took place.

Optimus closed his optics and took a deep ex-vent and vented out again. He could feel his evil counterpart banging on his walls trying to release himself. This is a secret he didn't tell to anyone. Not even Cade.

He stood up and decided to find Crosshairs. He guessed that he will be at a shooting range iproving his shooting skills. He needed to distract himself.

He started to walk towards the shooting range he could alredy see the green mech from the distance. He was in a sniper position. Laying on his front and a sniper rifle tucked near him.

Optimus didn't have to annouce himself, his heavy pedesteps did it for him. "Wot do ya need, boss?" Crosshairs asked clearly focuses on his target. "Nothing much, Crosshairs. I just wanted to check up on you." It was half of a truth. "Ah'm not goin' anywhere." This made Crosshairs look up at their leader. Optimus nodded and Crosshairs started shooting again.

Optimus couldn't help but watch Crosshairs shooting at the target always piercing the same spot with a bullet. Optimus always adored Crosshairs for his sharpshooting skills. One target. One bullet. Always.

Optimus didn't notice that his optics wandered to Crosshairs' frame. Crosshairs is sleek and very flexible on a shrapshooter. Optimus hid an animalistic growl that nearly eacaped him. He remembered how he could manuevuer Crosshair's legs for entering him more deeper.

Now, he couldn't help it. He walked closer to him, knelt down and started to roam Crosshair's frame with his servos. Crosshairs stiffened under his touch and then groaned when Optimus found his stiff wires and massaged them. 

Optimus leaned down and brushed his lip-plates against Crosshairs neck. "I missed this." Said Optimus and Crosshairs grinned. "Ya missed mah frame, boss." Crosshairs pushed away his gun and Optimus fliped him around.

Their lip-plates met in a gentle kiss, Crosshairs pushed his coatail away and spread and bucked his legs with invitation. They parted and Optimus swept his servo under Crosshair's back. "Indeed. I missed your frame too." Optimus trailed to Crosshairs' neck with his lip-plates and sucked on his neckcables. Crosshairs moaned and hissed.

Optimus started to go lower and lower and maping Crosshairs' frame with kisees. Crosshairs was panting and he gasped when Optimus licked his valve cover. "Oohh...fraggin'....." Crosshairs pressed together his lip-plates when he saw Optimus looking at him. 

Optimus grabbed Crosshairs' thights when he crossed his legs behind his helm and licked again his valve cover and it snapped open. Optimus breathed a hot air onto his anterior node and then sticked out his glossa. Crosshairs arched his back as Optimus went inside of him. He started to moan as Optimus was scrapping against all of hos nodes he could reach. "Frag, frag, frag!" Optimus looked at Crosshairs but payed no mind to the words but to Crosshairs' expressions.

He added some pressure with his digit on the anterior node and Crosshairs squirmed under him. Optimus' spike cover snapped open and his spike sprung free, very big and hard and alredy leaking pre-cum.

Optimus started to stroke it slowly and smeared the pre-cum on his spike in a form of lubricant. "Op-Op-" Crosshairs was trying to talk but he couldn't get a word out and Optimus on the other hand seemed so understand.

He flipped the over so Optimus was under Crosshairs. Optimus was holding his throbing spike as Crosshairs eased down on it with a moan. Optimus was sure that he heard a 'purr' from his evil self. He supported himself on his elbows as Crosshairs started to slowly move. Crosshairs liked it rough but on a big mech like Optimus he needed to go slow. He was glad that he fit it in.

Optimus started to roam Crosshairs chest plates with his servo and when Optimus brought them to Crosshairs' lip-plates he latched at them with his glossa and started sucking. An animalistic growl escaped Optimus at the sight just like Nemesis did.

He pulled away his digits and again roamed Crosshairs' frame and his chest rumbled at the sweet sounds escaping Crosshairs.

Optimus felt something building up in him but it wasn't an overload. "Primus....No!" Optimus thought as he tryed to hold Nemesis back. Another purr sounded as Nemesis got free. Blue optics changed into purple and a growl escaped him, flipping them over.

Crosshairs was now on his back his legs stretched around Nemesis' hips. "Prime?" Said Crosshair and the only answer he got was a growl and Crosshairs cried out as Nemesis set a hard pace. "Augh, aghh, that's the way Ah like it!" Nemesis purred and smashed their mouths together.

Crosshairs was moaning into the kiss as their hips smashed together and Nemesis held Crosshairs by the thights. Crosshairs broke the kiss as Nemesis put a pressure on his anterior node and he took it as a invitation to nible at his neckcables.

Nemesis purred into Crosshairs' audio receptor. "Such a nice 'bot. So hot. No wonder he likes you." His voice sent Crosshairs over the edge with a cry, squirming and Nemesis snarled and grounded himself as he released his load inside of Crosshairs.

Purple optics changed unto blue and Optimus hung his head low, breathing heavily as did Crosshairs. As Optimus was catching breath his optics widened with realization and he looked at Crosshairs who was limp under him.

"Crosshairs? Crosshairs!" "Hmmm?" Crosshairs was suprised he could lift his head. Optimus felt his spark ease up. "You are alright." "Why wouldn't Ah be?" Crosshairs rose on his elbows and Optimus pulled him flush against his chest plates, gently sliding out of him in the process.

"He should come out more often." Said Crosshairs. Optimus paused at that. "I do not think that is a wise idea." Crosshairs laughed and he shifted looking deep into Optimus' optics. Their kiss was full of passion and gentleness.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they clened each other, Crosshairs returned to practicing and Optimus went into recharge.
> 
>  
> 
> Something, something. *shrughs*
> 
> Also did you noticed that Optimus doesn't have glossa nor denta?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
